Special Buildings
These buildings are special buildings that have been available for limited periods mostly during events. They are presented in alphabetical and chronological order and promotional items are presented last. Alphabetical Order A - E A * Ancient Graveyard * Arena of Victors * Athlete Living Quarters * Aviary * Award Trophy B * Balloon Site * Bandar Playground Indian Palace Set * Bazaar * Beach Bar * Black Tower * Bleachers * Blooming Cider Mill * Bountiful Cider Mill C * Candlemaker's Tent * Caravansary * Champion's Retreat * Checkmate Square * Chhatri Garden Indian Fountain Set * Cider Mill * Confectionary D * Decorated Baobab * Drummer School E * Eastern Palace Tower Indian Palace Set * Elephant Fountain Indian Fountain Set * Elephant Fountain Gate Indian Fountain Set * Emperor's Entrance Cherry Garden Set * Eternal Tree of Love F - J F * Fan Shop * Festive Tree * Fishing Hut * FoE Cup * Foeberge Shop * Forge Bowl Trophy * Fruitful Cider Mill G * Garden Ruins Royal Garden Set * Gate Statue East * Gate Statue West * Gift Tower * Gingerbread House * Gondola Dock Market * Gong of Wisdom Cherry Garden Set * Grand Bridge * Grandstand * Graveyard * Great Tree of Love H * Hall of Fame * Halmbock * Haunted House * Haunted Tower * Hedge Maze * Huge Confectionary J * Jack O'Lantern Chapel K - O K * King Statue Royal Garden Set * King, The * Kiosk L * Large Confectionary * Legendary Confectionary * Legendary Graveyard * Log Cabin * Lord's Manor, The * Luau M * Mad Scientist's Lab * Madame Fortuna's Tent * Maharaja's Jungle Pond Indian Palace Set * Maharaja's Palace Indian Palace Set * Majestic Maypole * Mask Statue * Masquerade Ball * Maypole * Memento * Memorial Chhatri Indian Fountain Set * Mighty Maypole * Mobilith * Monastery * Monumental Graveyard * Moose Meadow N * Necropolis * Neighborhood Cup * Nishikigoi Pond Cherry Garden Set * Nutcracker O * Oasis * Old Graveyard * One-Story Pagoda P - T P * Palm Tree * Pavilion * Pillar of Heroes * Pole House Q * Queen Statue Royal Garden Set * Queen, The R * Reindeer Paddock * Reindeer Sleigh * Renaissance Mansion * Renaissance Villa * Rogue Hideout * Rosarium * Royal Cascade * Royal Marble Gateway S * Sakura Rock Cherry Garden Set * Sandcastle * Santa's Workshop * Scarecrow * Shrine of Awe * Shrine of Inspiration * Shrine of Knowledge * Smörgåsbord Feast * Snow Globe * Soccer Field * Speaker's Corner * Sphinx * Straw Hut * Straw Star Tent * Sugar Baker's Booth * Sundial * Sundial Spire T * The King * The Lord's Manor * The Queen * Tigers' Den * Tiki Totem * Tinkerer's Tent * Titan Arum Plant Indian Fountain Set * Toymaker's Booth * Tree of Love U - Z V * Venice Canal * Victory Tower * Vitruvian Man W * Watchfire * Well of Welcome * Western Palace Tower Indian Palace Set * Winners' Plaza * Winter Gate * Winter Market * Winter Pyramid * Wishing Well * Wisteria Topiary * Witch Doctor Z * Zanni Mask Statue * Zen Zone Cherry Garden Set * Ziggurat Chronological Order Category:Buildings